An Interesting First Date
by Alison Ocean
Summary: Howl gets on Sophie's bad side - twice! Full of fluff, in honor of my favorite anime couples. FINISHED EPILOGUE!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to not make this a one-shot after all. It will probably have about 3 or 4 chapters, tops. Enjoy!**

**1.**

The night breeze swirled across the Wastes, leaving the leaves on trees and blades of grass quivering like taught bows. The soft wind rustled the checkered curtains that hung across Sophie's window sill. Already on the verge of consciousness, she stirred, sat up. Her ears pricked up at the noises of the night – crickets chirping, Calcifer crackling quietly in his hearth in the parlor, and the creaking castle settling. Sophie shuffled into her warm slippers and crept out of her room. She couldn't hear any sound from upstairs indicating whether or not Howl was home, but he surely would be at this hour of the night. Her cheeks grew warm at the thought of him sleeping quietly in his massive four-poster bed, safe in her protection. She sighed and ran suddenly shaky fingers through her silvery locks. She knew that this was flawed logic – she always wanted to think of him as being her charge, her responsibility - the one she had to make sure was safe. But she knew, truly, that she would always be indebted to Howl for taking her in, understanding her, teaching her to be proud in herself and her accomplishments. It was ridiculous, really – how much sharing his world had taught her about herself.

"Something interesting, doll?" Calcifer sparked groggily. Sophie realized that she'd been staring at the floorboards with a wistful smile on her face.

"Oh! Nothing, Calcifer. Not really." There was a pause, and she sat down at the wooden chair facing the fireplace. The plum cushion was threadbare and its brass fasteners rusted, but the dark wood had grown smooth as silk with age and use.

"What are you doing up, Calcifer? I hope I didn't wake you."

"Believe it or not, Sophie, I sometimes happen to wake up early without your help."

Sophie smiled. She'd known all along that he hadn't woken up because of her. She stretched her fingers towards the flames. Despite his guff, Calcifer brightened obligingly to warm them.

She smiled.

"Thank you, Calcifer. I don't know _what _we'd do without you."

"Darned if I know. Howl wants me to move the castle 30 miles to the east. Who knows, we may actually be able to see a _town_ by the time I get there! Haven't seen one of those in awhile…"

Sophie chuckled. "Well, towns aren't everything. Still, there's always something to do in town."

There was a silence while the embers sputtered.

"Calcifer, how long has it been since Howl visited a town? Not in disguise, I mean, but as himself."

"I don't know. If I had to narrow it down, the last time Howl went out in public without any crazy disguise was…when he first met you."

Sophie gasped.

"He told you about that?"

"He tells me everything – the guy's got no filter! If you ask me, he needs to find a girlfriend or something to listen to all his stories. There's too many for me to keep track."

Sophie blushed at the word girlfriend, and was immediately swept away thinking about what it would be like to be on Howl's arm. Magical was the word that came to mind. To be his, and his alone, would be nothing short of magical.

The castle creaked and moaned as Calcifer burned brighter, moving its iron legs into a proper walking rhythm. After a few moments the jostling steadied, and Sophie yawned in spite of herself.

"You go ahead and sleep, Sophie." Calcifer murmured. "Until we stop this afternoon, there's nothing that needs doing."

Sophie rubbed her eyes blearily. There was always _something _that needed doing…but the plush couch in the corner looked so warm and inviting. Maybe if she closed her eyes for just a moment…

Sophie woke up later to a soft rocking motion. At first she thought it was Calcifer moving the castle beneath her, but then realized that she was cocooned in warmth with steady breaths blowing her bangs across her forehead, tickling the sensitive skin. She squirmed and tried to unclose her heavy lids.

"Howl?"

"Yes, Sophie?" he voice reverberated through his broad chest; through her, by consequence. He sounded so nonchalant that she had to open her eyes. He wasn't looking at her, but ahead, with a light smile on his face. It seemed Howl was always smiling about something, these days. It filled Sophie with joy to see him so at peace.

Sophie realized the rocking motion she'd felt was him carrying her to her room.

"Oh, Howl, you don't have to do that – I can walk." She stuttered, and shifted in his grasp.

"Relax, Sophie. And don't move, or I'll drop you." There was laughter in his voice. Sophie sighed and leaned back into his chest. She allowed him to gently lower her on to her mattress, and then pulled the covers over herself. Her breaths were coming quick and shallow – she hoped he didn't notice. She only looked up at him again when he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"My lady." He winked flirtatiously, then turned to leave. Sophie rolled her eyes a let out an unsteady sigh. If he only knew the effect he had on her… She would certainly never hear the end of it. She turned her face to the wall and curled into a comfortable position on the bed, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Suddenly she noticed that Howl hadn't left the room at all, but was standing halfway across the threshold, staring at her. Immediately she grew anxious.

"What is it?" She sat up slightly in bed. His iridescent blue eyes were unreadable in the dim light of dawn filtering through her curtains

"Sophie…do you like music?"

Sophie paused, completely baffled by his question.

"I…"

He was staring at her intensely, as if her answer was of vital importance.

"I do. Like music, I mean."

His entire posture relaxed.

"Good. Would you like to accompany me somewhere?" He smiled hopefully. Sophie blinked. How could she deny such a face? She didn't want to, anyways.

"Yes, of course."

"Tonight?" Howl asked as he backed away. He seemed suddenly in a hurry to leave her alone in her room.

"Ok." Sophie called after him just before the door closed. She shook her head in disbelief, and listened to the rumblings of the iron legs pumping below. Then she stretched her arms over her head and fell back on the cushions.  
"_Yes_!"

Later that night, after the castle was resting peacefully on a hillside, Sophie stepped out of her room to silence. Calcifer was crackling quietly in the hearth, and Sophie had tucked Markl into bed an hour before. She wondered where Howl was. Thinking he might be upstairs, she nimbly crept up to the castle's balcony. Carefully she opened and shut the door behind her, before turning and running right into Howl's broad chest.

"Ah!" She gasped. "Howl! I'm so sorry I-I was looking for you."

Howl chuckled.

"It's no problem, Sophie."

She felt a finger beneath her chin, slowly raising her face up until it was bathed in moonlight. "Now that's better." He murmured

The stars seemed to reflect off of Howl's blue eyes, making Sophie go weak in the knees as she stared up at him. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but doubted that he could see it.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes. Oh!" Sophie squealed as Howl wrapped an arm around her waist and leapt off the balcony into the starry night sky. Then they were flying, over fields, hills, and patches of summer flowers, their blossoms closed and bowed in sleep. A cow looked up and mooed at them both as they ghosted by. Sophie gasped as suddenly a bustling town appeared over the subsequent hill, full of light and sounds, looking so enchanting against the backdrop of the black mountains in the distance.

"Here we go." Howl's low voice was tinged with eagerness. Sophie looked up at him, smiling in the moonlight. He looked back and met her eyes, while simultaneously increasing their speed. Sophie hung on tight as street corners, burning lanterns, and shingled rooftops passed in blur, before Howl suddenly stopped and lowered her, then himself, down to a balcony. The balcony jutted out of a closed restaurant, just a few feet above street level, but was well-lit by the glow of a street lantern. It was fringed with an intricate iron railing, decorated with metal rose blossoms.

"Look." Howl turned her towards the town's square, which could be seen perfectly from their balcony. A small band of traveling musicians had gathered for a performance, as well as thirty or so townspeople.

"A dance?" Sophie asked quizzically.

"I saw them coming up the road a few days ago. Musicians always stop in the large towns they pass through and have at least one night of dancing, just to try and make some money from whatever rich aristocrats happen to attend." He smirked at the crowd, though they noticed neither the wizard nor the young woman crouched in their secluded corner, watching them. The lone violinist, a tall, stringy man in a snug-fitting Victorian suit, assumed his position at the head of the party. He struck a single, poignant note, at which the crowd instantly quieted, and Sophie held her breath. The other instruments – an accordion, snare drum, and cowbell quickly joined in, breaking apart the note into exciting fragments sewn together with rhythm and action. The people burst upon the cobblestoned square like a dam collapsing and within seconds the circle filled with men and women of all shapes, ages, and colors twirling like falling autumn leaves in the twilight. Sophie laughed with joy and clapped her hands along to the upbeat foxtrot rhythm as the bystanders surrounding the dancers swayed from side to side with the melody.

"May I?"

Sophie looked to Howl and was shocked to see him bow gracefully and extend his hand to her.

"But Howl," she protested, "do you want anybody to see you? Somebody might recognize you as Pendragon, and another as Jenkins. Or one of the king's men may be present, or –" Howl placed a gloved hand over her mouth to stop any further protestations.

"Hmmmmhhmm_hmph!_" Sophie tugged at his hand in annoyance, but Howl kept it firmly there, while with his other hand he lifted her up and over the railing and floated them both gently down to the town square. At the outskirts of the merry crowd he lowered her feet to the cobblestones and removed his hand from her mouth, but kept the other around her waist as he moved determinedly towards the inner circle.

"Wait, Howl, please?" Sophie looked up desperately as they approached the center, "I never was a very good dancer, and you might be discovered, the city guards –"

"Have no idea who I am or what I am." Howl finished. He pulled her gently into the circle of his arms and began the waltz, leisurely-paced and even. Sophie's skin tingled through her pale yellow dress where he touched her, and despite her anxieties she slowly relaxed as he confidently led her amidst the swirling skirts and colorful trousers of her countrymen. Howl's swagger was infectious, she had to admit – though it sometimes landed them both in trouble.

Sophie and Howl melted into the throng, blending perfectly into the crowd and easing her mind completely. She could stop worrying that they were being watched and focus on how embarrassing it was to feel Howl's brilliant blue eyes trained on her. She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes as they spun in time with the melody. He flashed a shy, yet stunningly white smile. She smiled back. A delicious light-headedness washed over her, and it suddenly felt like Howl's strong arms were the only thing holding her up. She didn't mind – she trusted him with her life. It felt like only seconds before the tempo of the music morphed and aged into a poignant ballad. The dancers leaned closer to one another like drooping flowers as they swayed more softly, gently, intimately to the music. Sophie laid her head on Howl's shoulder, unembarrassed despite their being in public. She felt his chin brush against her hair.

"Sophie," he murmured tenderly, "You –"

"_Howl!_"

Howl's head snapped up, and Sophie followed his gaze as a young woman burst through the outskirts of the crowd in excitement. She was gorgeous – an image of glittering perfection. She wore a golden ball gown adorned with sparkling lace at the collar and wrists. Her shining strawberry blonde hair was twisted into a spiraling halo atop her head, and the lantern light reflected off of a pair of dazzling green eyes. Sophie's jaw dropped audibly.

A few dancers had frozen at the woman's loud exclamation and were looking around in confusion for the source of the shrill voice. Quivering with anticipation, the specter took a step towards where Howl stood frozen on the cobblestones, with Sophie clutching his wrist protectively.

"Howl Jenkins! Don't you remember me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Have begun Ch.2 of my little tale...**

**2.**

Sophie gawked as the exquisite, blonde creature that had appeared out of thin air just seconds before flounced over to them. Her eyes were only for Howl; it was if Sophie wasn't standing there, holding his arm.

"Oh Howl, it's so good to see you!" she beamed up at him confidently.

"R-Rebecca." Howl stuttered out of his trance. Sophie turned to him.

"_Rebecca_?" she whispered to him in confusion before the subject of her query closed the final distance between them. She gave a cute little curtsy, staring up adoringly at Howl.

"What's this, are you not even going to kiss my hand, Sir Jenkins?" Her lashes fluttered flirtatiously as she fanned herself with a gloved hand.

"Ah…" Howl started, but she interrupted.

"It's been so long since I saw you last in Kingsbury, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me!" She giggled and squeezed his other arm.

"Sometimes you are just so horribly taciturn Howl, I don't know why I even bother with you." She winked and looked down at Sophie for the first time since arriving.

"Isn't he just devilish? And you are, dearie?" Sophie stiffened her spine and looked to Howl for his answer. His eyes darted back and forth between the two women – one clinging almost drunkenly to his arm, the other with slight, tentative fingers lightly resting upon his lowered hand.

"She's...she's only my…"

"Your _what_?" Sophie interjected, stepping away and glaring at him fiercely, willing him to finish the sentence. When he didn't, she continued, hurt.

"Your _cleaning lady_?"

"No!" Howl quickly replied, while Rebecca gasped in apparent surprise.

"My, Howl, you are quite the charmer – even your housekeeper is kept wrapped around your little finger!"

Howl shot her an annoyed look when suddenly another girlish voice trilled from across the square.

"Howl Pendragon! Is that truly Howl Pendragon?" People moved quickly aside as another young woman, this time a brunette, came rushing forward to meet them. She was just as beautiful as Rebecca, and her clothing even more lavish. She shoved Sophie out of the way as she approached and grasped Howl's hand as if she were drowning and he her one hope of rescue.

"Oh, Howl, its Cordelia! You don't know how long I've waited to see you again! I'm so terribly sorry about the way things ended, and I've been nothing but longing to speak with you about us…"

Sophie's face grew red as she was looked up and down by the small crowd that had formed around the loud trio. She crossed her arms self-consciously.

"Excuse me!" Rebecca interrupted Cordelia's speech to grip Howl closer, "I do believe you are mistaken. Mr. _Jenkins _is the man's name, and I am the only female with which he is intimately acquainted. So perhaps you should leave us and search for your mysterious Mr. Pendragon elsewhere." she sneered.

"I know Howl Pendragonwhen I see him, thank you very much!" Cordelia practically snarled and yanked Howl up against her side.

Howl's voice calling "Ladies, ladies…" was drowned out as the two cats unleashed their verbal claws and began bickering over who knew him better and who had seen him first. The crowd of townspeople chuckled, imminently entertained by the squabbling love triangle unfolding before them. Howl caught only a glimpse of yellow as Sophie shoved her way through the mass of bodies and disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finished ch.3 - short ch.4, and then it's done! :)**

**3.**

"Where is she?" Howl came rushing through the door, hair flying everywhere.

"Geez!" Calcifer whined as the blast of cool night air that accompanied Howl flickered his smaller flames.

"Where _is she_?" Howl asked again, this time more irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Howl sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair. "Sophie! Did she come back here? Do you know where she is?"

"Sophie, who's Sophie? I mean, we have a _housekeeper_, but who cares what _her_ name is..." Calcifer trailed off disapprovingly. Howl turned to him with a beleaguered expression.

"So she is here?" When his friend didn't respond, Howl took it as a confirmation. He sighed partly in relief, and stretched his hands to the fire wearily. "Look, Calcifer, it's not what you think…by the time I was able to slip away from those two wailing maenads…" He shuddered, and then raised his head.

"I need to speak with her. Where is she?"

Calcifer eyed him suspiciously. "How should I know?"

"Oh come _on._" Howl griped. He paced to the black window and back. He braced his hands on the stone hearth and stared determinedly at Calcifer, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Please?" he asked intensely. Calcifer's eyes rolled around to meet Howl's. For a moment he seemed to size the wizard up. Then he looked pointedly at the door and back at Howl. Howl immediately understood. He nodded.

"Thank-you." He called breathlessly as he flew to the door at double speed, turning the small spinning dial to pink and vanishing across the threshold.

"Sophie!" Howl called as he came to a halt in the tall, green grass of his secret garden. The clouds overhead hid the moon, coating the misty marshes and flowering trees in pitch. He walked forward a few steps, blind, before the moon came out from behind a cloud. A wan beam of white illuminated Howl's small private study in the distance. Hovering near a slender tree, a gleam of silver caught his attention.

Sophie stood, leaning against the trunk. Her back was to him, and her silver, starlight hair glistened in the pale light. It reached to her chin and hid her face as he approached. Before he could say anything to her, she spoke.

"I thought that you said that this place was mine now, as a gift."

"Yes…" Howl agreed tentatively.

"So does that mean that I may ask you to leave, if I wish?" Sophie turned to him then, and her brown eyes flashed defiantly. Her beauty stunned him, leaving him speechless and staring like an idiot. After a moment of silence the fire in Sophie's eyes dimmed, and she lowered her head in resignation and sorrow before stepping past him, back towards the door to his castle.

Just when she thought that he was going to let her leave without saying anything, Howl's hand snaked out from beneath his cape and caught her wrist, halting her. Surprised, she turned back, but he wasn't looking at her. His black hair fell over his face in disarray, making it impossible to read his features.

"Sophie…" his low voice was hoarse, "wait." A pause, then he turned to her, eyes sincere yet unreadable. "Can I show you something?"

Sophie nodded silently, intrigued despite herself. Howl kept her wrist and led her back the way they'd come. He walked past the castle door and to the right, where a grassy knoll rolled near the marsh bank. He stopped there and looked wistfully at the sky.

"This is where I first met you."

He heard her small intake of breath – the only indication that she'd heard him. Her wrist burned like fire in his hand, but it was a pleasant warmth. He found himself pulling her slightly closer to him. She didn't pull back, but took a few steps forward warily, as if afraid that he was going to crush her to him and begin a stream of dramatic apologies. He didn't; he just looked at her. She wasn't meeting his gaze, but that didn't quite matter. If anything it was much easier to look at her without the intensity of her hazelnut eyes blurring his focus. Her satiny pale skin glowed in the night like a firefly's light, with her shimmering locks framing her petite face perfectly. She was a fairy; a dream. A slow blush rose to her cheeks, and he knew that she knew he was looking at her. Unable to contain himself, Howl stretched out his arm, traced his fingers across her jaw and swept the hair from her smooth cheek. Startled, Sophie's eyes flashed up.

"Sophie, I…"

"What do you mean, 'this is where we first met'?" Sophie asked. Her low voice was more confident in the dark. Howl's hand lingered in her hair.

"I mean this is where I first saw you. You don't remember? I swallowed the falling star in order to gain immortality. Foolishly, I'll admit. And Calcifer became bound with my heart. As I was standing here trying to understand just what I'd done, I heard your voice."

Sophie's voice was contemplative. "I…I always thought that you didn't see me that night. That you only heard me."

Howl's teeth flashed as he grinned. "Well, there wasn't much to see. It was dark, and you were fading into blackness by the time I actually turned and saw you. But I remember your hair." He brushed at the strands for emphasis, "And I remember your eyes." He lifted her face up to his almost reverently. Sophie's words died in her throat at his soft expression. "And your _voice_," he continued, "I remembered it for years after. Though I couldn't understand what you were saying – you were too far away by then." He kept her gaze; hopeful, trying not to offend her further, as he clearly knew that he already had. Sophie dropped her eyes; stepped away.

"And…Rebecca?" She wrapped her arms around herself and glowered at him. "_Cordelia_?"

"They're beautiful." She looked down in resignation.

"Yes, very." Howl agreed. Sophie looked up in shocked hurt before he continued,

"Diamonds are pretty, too, until you compare them to the stars. Then they're nothing. Nothing but what you used to think was wonderful and beautiful, before you knew that something better existed."

"I'm not the _stars_, Howl." Her voice sounded annoyed as she turned to him. Her eyes were heated with tried patience.

It suddenly struck Howl just how much she had been counting on their date tonight. He had spent so much of his time trying to make Sophie feel at home and happy that he maybe hadn't been as blatantly honest with his feelings as he should have. Though strong, brave, and breathtakingly stunning, the young woman standing before him had the same insecurities as he about whether or not a person could ever love her. But she was brave enough to state her insecurities, where he had always avoided voicing his. As she stared up at him, he was struck with the conviction to tell her how he felt – exactly. No tricks or traps. Scarcely knowing himself, Howl reached up, and his gloved hands framed her face in the moonlight.

"No, Sophie, I supposed I've never thought of you as the stars." Her face fell, and he quickly continued. "You're much better – you're much _brighter_. You're the reason I'm the man I am today – I'm only a man because of you!" Sophie's expression hadn't changed – she looked stunned. Mistaking her silence for skepticism, Howl continued, babbling on.

"The wizard you met that day at the festival months ago had secrets and selfishness and sadness all rolled into one, and you – _you_, out of _everyone_ – were the only person able to reach him through all of his troubles. I loved you from the first moment I saw you, Sophie, and my only regret is that it took me so long to realize it and to get up the courage to – "

Howl forgot whatever he was about to say next when Sophie reached up on her tip-toes and smashed her lips against his, stopping the stream of words. Her mouth was warm and alive and her lips soft and pliable, and Howl responded to her kiss immediately and with enthusiasm. When she teetered precariously on her toes Howl instinctively wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. His tongue darted between her parted lips and Sophie moaned unexpectedly, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, through the velvet jacket he wore. Moments past, before they finally came up for air. Gasping, and more than a little shaky, Sophie leaned her forehead against Howl's. With awe she realized that his breathing was just as heavy as hers. Her knees wobbled beneath her, and she had never been more thankful for Howl's arms cinched around her waist.

"You…are incredible." Howl breathed, lifting his head to look at her completely. Sophie beamed, her heart filled to bursting with new and exciting sensations that she'd never dared to hope for.

"Would you believe that that was my first kiss?"

Howl's jaw dropped, and he seemed at a complete loss for words. A genuine giggle bubbled up from Sophie's chest. At the shrill, girly sound she slapped her hand over her mouth. But it was too late, and Howl grinned in surprise as her face burst into flames.

"Would you believe," he asked, while softly tracing her jaw with his fingertips, "that it was my first kiss, also?"

Now it was Sophie's turn to gape. Seconds ticked by, and she said nothing. Howl shifted uncomfortably under her gaze; cleared his throat.

"Well, um…we should probably be…getting back to Calcifer. You know how he gets when we don't come home before morning."

"What do you mean that was your first kiss – you've had girls in love with you since before I was born!" Sophie exploded, incredulous. Howl winced. Sophie saw that, and immediately changed her tone.

"I mean, I thought…what about Cordelia? Rebecca? They were _mad _about you, Howl."

Howl shrugged. "There are other ways to entertain women besides _kissing _them… Parlor tricks, interesting conversation, you know...bachelor stuff."

Sophie must have still looked skeptical because Howl chuckled nervously before pulling her close and hurling them both into the atmosphere.

"Gah! That's very distracting, Howl!" Sophie gasped as she hugged him tightly. Howl laughed deviously at that as they swooped towards the castle door. Sophie shook her head in awe - _she _was Howl's first kiss. Her stomach curled with excitement as she contemplated being his second, as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaand we're done. **

**Unless y'all want more. I could spin out an epilogue, if enough people request it. :)**

**4.**

"You know, _some people _like to get some sleep around here!" Calcifer groused. Sophie and Howl had tumbled into the parlor moments before, and had barely avoided crashing into the dining table in their exhilaration. It was a miracle they hadn't woken Markl – Calcifer, on the other hand, had not been so lucky.

As he lectured them, Sophie kept her hand clamped desperately over her mouth, though every few seconds a muffled squeal escaped her. This giggling was really getting out of hand – how embarrassing. It didn't help that, every time she shook with suppressed mirth, Howl's arm gripped her more tightly against him. His iron abdomen muscles pressed against her side made her cheeks glow pink in the dancing firelight, and she missed most of what Calcifer was ranting about due to the distraction of Howl's lips pressing against her hair every few seconds. After a moment, Howl shifted with boredom.  
"Goodnight, Calcifer…" He grabbed Sophie's hand and began leading the way to her bedroom.

"_Sorry for waking you_…" Sophie choked sheepishly to Calcifer as she let Howl pull her along.

"_Goodnight_!" Calcifer snapped saucily before settling back into the fire pit. Neither of the two saw him smile indulgently as he watched them disappear down the hall, hands intertwined. "About time…" he murmured before dozing off again.

Howl's sure footsteps and her own unsteady breaths were all Sophie heard as he led her through pitch-blackness to the door of her room. Her hand in his burned with a wonderful warmth that reached all the way down to her toes. Howl stopped so suddenly in front of her door that Sophie actually ran into him. She cried out in surprise as she tripped over his heel, but Howl swiftly caught her and set her upright in front of him before she ran head-first into the wall.  
"Are you alright?" he asked innocently.

After a second of shock Sophie burst into laughter. She covered her mouth to keep the worst of the noise down, but couldn't help herself as she guffawed hysterically. A low sound hummed in her ears, and she realized that Howl was laughing with her. The incredulity of their circumstances was unbelievable, and combined with the relief of Howl having finally confessed his feelings for her, Sophie now found it impossible to keep her joy in. She hoped Howl didn't think her mad as she leaned against the doorframe for support, gasping.

"I'm quite alright." She finally whispered, loudly. "Sorry." She added, with a grin that she wasn't sure he could see in the dark.

"It's my pleasure." His low voice filled the air with tangible electricity.

Sophie was sure her heart stuttered. Cautiously, she reached out into the blackness, searching. Her hand encountered his silky raven hair that just above his shoulders. She fingered it absently, the darkness giving her more confidence than she'd ever have in daylight. Her hand travelled across the strands before reaching his smooth jaw, which she traced lovingly with her fingertips. Her fingers then drew a line from his jaw down his neck, and finally came to rest on his broad chest, over his heart. She could feel his shallow breathing where her hand lay, and she grinned at the affect her touch had on him. It was intoxicating, this feeling of being desired.

She was about to say as much when Howl groaned softly. His lips found hers as he simultaneously gripped her right hand where it lay against his chest and led the other one up to tangle itself in his hair. Once Sophie had complied, he dropped his arm to her waist and pressed her against him. Sophie opened her mouth willingly to his as her fingers wove through his soft locks and her palm drummed with each frenzied beat of his heart. She had no sensation of turning, but before she knew it her back was shoved against the wall and her hand fisted in his hair as their tongues battled heatedly and teeth faintly scraped against one another.

A new burn, almost painful in its agonizing sweetness, suddenly throbbed in Sophie's belly. She pulled away from Howl in shock, her head spinning from the lack of oxygen. Howl seemed to read her thoughts, and pulled her slightly away from the wall while allowing for more space between them. But he caught her hand as it slid down from his hair and, determinedly, met her lips once more. This kiss was gentle and sweet, and was over quickly; a goodnight kiss. Sophie's knees stopped supporting her – as if they'd been doing a good job to begin with – and she let him support her weight fully with his arms as he pulled away.

"Well, I should…probably be…going to bed." She stammered. When she didn't move from his arms, she continued. "Um…I may need help to…"

"Oh." She could hear the comprehension in Howl's voice before he matter-of-factly swept her up into his arms.

"I didn't know I was such a good kisser." He said almost to himself. "Making _Sophie _go weak in the knees, not just anyone can do _that_."

"Don't get cocky." Sophie griped as he set her down in front of the bed. "I still think you're lying to me." She teased, "I can't honestly be the first person you've ever kissed. It takes practice to be that good." The dim light from her bedroom window illuminated Howl's face as he smirked mischievously. "Wow, I would have kissed you a long time ago if I'd known you would respond _this_ well."

Sophie's heart stuck in her throat and she hugged him, leaning her head on his chest.

"I almost forgot to say it – I love you too, you know. I've had the biggest crush on you ever since I first met you – and now it's turned into love. There's no way to turn it back, that I know of."

Howl hugged her back. "Thank you." His lips touched her neck, and she pulled back to look at him. He smiled, unabashed, and bowed courteously. "Goodnight, Miss."

Sophie curtseyed. "Sir." Her head was swimming, but it wasn't completely unpleasant.

There was a faint whoosh of air, and then Howl was gone and Sophie's door shut. A second later she heard his bedroom door upstairs creak closed. She undressed to her shift and, not bothering with a formal nightgown, crawled beneath the covers. Before dropping off to sleep she lay staring at the stars, trembling with excitement for her new love and new life to come.

It had been the most wonderful first date of her life.

* * *

The End (?)

Comment if you want an epilogue!


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! Well, I think that's the end to this story. And of course, this single epilogue is nearly as long as the rest of the story combined! Thank you all for your patience, and happy reading. :)**

**Epilogue**

Lightning cracked deafeningly overhead as the rain-soaked, iron hull of Howl's castle trudged on its metallic chicken legs across the gloomy countryside. Sophie shook with her windows as the boom of thunder set them rattling in their frames. She was crouched with her back against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest and waiting the storm out with all of her might. _Howl…_ a small voice in her head whimpered conspiratorially. Sophie snorted and shook the thought away. She didn't _need _Howl – she could perfectly handle a silly storm on her own, even if it _was _her first thunderstorm while in a moving castle. She couldn't, however, keep a shudder from running through her as she replayed their earlier argument in her head.

The day had begun well – bright and sunny with a faint breeze tickling the spindly evergreens clustered near the shores of Star Lake.

"Walk with me." Howl had gently issued after breakfast, grabbing her hand. Sophie had to tear her eyes away from his hypnotic blue gaze to address Markl.

"Look after Calcifer 'til we get back?"

"'kay!" The little boy piped around a mouthful of pancakes. He was practically bouncing up and down in his chair. Sophie would never have expected it, but Markl seemed ecstatic the more time she and Howl spent together. It warmed her to see him feel so secure in his happiness. She turned to the door as Howl spun the colored dial near the window.

"The secret garden?" she murmured. Howl nodded vaguely, a thoughtful grin on his face, as the dial stopped at the bright pink sector of the circle. Seeing that grin, Sophie found herself bracing for anything. Her apprehension was correct; the second the door hinges swung Howl's arm gripped tightly around her waist.

"Let's go." He spoke close to her ear. In one swift movement they swooped into the spring green marsh as the door slammed behind them. Sophie yelped, surprised by his enthusiasm. Howl usually started out slowly when it came to flying together, but sometimes he still shocked her.

Suddenly, the ground beneath turned hazy, and the grass billowed violently, though there was no breeze. Suddenly sick, Sophie glanced up at the horizon line in the distance, where the fluffy marshland met with the cloudless blue sky. That thin line tilted crazily in her field of vision, scaring her even more. A wet, shaking sound reached her ears. With a start she realized it was her labored intake of breath.

Howl had carried them both twenty paces before Sophie raised a hand to weakly tug on his arm.

"Wait, Howl!" When he didn't look at her Sophie dropped her hold on everything but his arm, dragging them both back down to earth. "_Stop_!"

Her urgent tone finally got through to Howl – he looked down, immediately dropping them both to the ground.

"Sophie?" He caught her as her knees buckled. Sophie saw two Howl's circling above her. They both looked horribly confused. If she hadn't been feeling so queasy she would have rolled her eyes at him.

"Just…give me a minute." Sophie panted. She struggled free of his grip so that she could stand on shaky legs. Her spinning head, however, she kept weakly pressed against the crook of his pale neck. After a moment, she pushed away.

"Sorry." She shook her head, feeling a little silly. Then she turned up to him, playfully trying to glare. "You just move too _fast_ sometimes, it takes all I have just to hold on."

The smile faded from her lips, however, as Howl's expression sunk in. His beautiful, chiseled face looking down at hers carried a countenance of what Sophie could not describe as anything but extreme disappointment. His black eyebrows were pulled together in frustration. He looked almost as if he held her in contempt for something – she knew not what.

"What is it?" She whispered. She laid tentative fingertips on his cheek.

"You're just, so…" He dropped his hold on her and stepped away, visibly thinking. Sophie felt the absence of his body immediately, and wrapped her arms around herself, trying her best not to look as unsure as she suddenly felt. He turned back to look at her, then grimaced. Sophie's jaw actually felt in danger of dropping to the ground. Howl had _grimaced _at her – she couldn't recall him ever being so rude, not in all the time that she'd known him. A sting of rejection, fresh and true, pooled in her gut. At the same time, however, a slow, creeping vine of indignation wound its way up to her tongue.

"I'm so _what_?" She asked hotly, hands on her hips.

Howl ducked his head. "I probably shouldn't say." He listlessly offered her his arm. "Come on, let's go back."

"No!" Sophie stepped back, more irked now that ever. "Not until you tell me what you were going to say!"

"It'll only upset you." Howl countered brusquely.

"Well I still want to hear it!" she snapped.

Howl groaned and raked a hand through his charcoal hair. "I mean, you're just so…so…"

"_What?!_" Sophie nearly shouted.

"_Delicate_!" Howl shouted. "Delicate, alright! And, god, Sophie - I don't know what to do about it! I mean, I always thought that you were a strong person, and you're by far the bravest person I've ever met…but if just a little flying can make you _that _queasy…" He shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you. But I really don't know what is going to make you sick or what's going to hurt you, and I just…" For a second he seemed unsure how to continue. It didn't matter – Sophie wasn't even looking at him anymore. She was crumbling. Howl had always told her all the many things she was to him – a friend, a love, a light in his weird world of magic and secrets. Never a burden. But, to her ears, he'd all but just asked her to leave. Hot, angry tears welled up, but she couldn't raise her eyes to meet his just yet. Still, her rage didn't allow her to stay silent.

"Maybe it has escaped your _attention_ in the past month and a half, but I _am_ human!" She articulated. "I'm not a wizard that you can just fly off with at the spur of the moment! And another thing!" Now she did look up, and she hoped the hurt in her eyes would make him ashamed. "I am _not_ some delicate little girl. I can handle much more than you can – and I can do whatever I want without your help!"

"That's difficult to believe!" Howl retorted. Sophie could see he was beginning to boil.

"Believe it! I can do whatever I like without you – in fact, I don't know why I even came out here with you in the first place! I can go walking anytime I want by myself!"

Sophie spun on her heel, keeping her chin high and aloof. She intended to sweep dramatically away, but at her third step her whole leg was suddenly sucked into the ground! Walking with her eyes aloft, she'd been completely unobservant of a marsh pond in front of her. With a yelp, her whole body was sucked down into the murky waters.

Cold, silent blackness crowded around her instantly. The icy water stung her eyes shut and stole most of her breath. Sophie struggled madly against the thick mud that held her boots captive, but only managed to sink herself deeper. Her lungs were screaming when two broad hands grasped under her arms. With a great heave she was free of the mud, and then she was airborne. Colors and shapes passed faster than she could register before she crashed into the hard wall of Howl's chest as they both fell backwards on to the damp grass. His hands still gripped tightly under her arms like she was a child, and she felt his fingers trembling against their iron hold. As she gasped for air she could faintly feel, beneath her cheek, his heart's uneven staccato beating incredibly fast. Feeling more than a wanton fool, she shoved clumsily up from his chest to her knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked immediately. Looking at him, Sophie couldn't help but be embarrassed. While she sat soaking wet, shivering, and with her hem thigh-deep in mud, Howl had not a hair out of place, nor any dirt on him at all. He was, however, breathing hard like her.

"Of course." She answered him. The tremor in her voice was unmistakable, but she rose to her feet with some semblance of certitude.

"This is what I'm talking about, Sophie!" Howl rose also as he spoke. "I just don't know when you're going to be hurt. You can't even walk by yourself!" Sophie squinted up at him in complete disbelief. He actually looked like he was addressing a toddling infant unable to stand on its own. It was unbelievably infuriating. She opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. "I can walk just fine, Howl. And without your help! If you're just going to stand and look down your selfish nose at me, then you have got another thing coming!" With that, she stormed off, back towards the castle door. Howl's hand reached out to her, unsure, as she passed. Sophie ignored it. _Delicate? Delicate?! What a conceited, thick-headed…argh! _She couldn't even think of a bad enough name to call him!

The sound of glass breaking brought Sophie back to the present. The sound had barely registered when slices of crystal clear window glass scattered all around her as the lightning struck dangerously close to the castle's side. Sophie couldn't bite back her scream as glass hailed over her. She scampered away from the windows as quickly as she could, throwing herself against the far wall of her room. She bit back another scream when the following thunder shook the foundation and rattled around in her ears like an ill-tuned percussion band.

Her own fears were forgotten, however, when a horrible wailing sounded from upstairs, above her head. _Markl! _Her own fears all but forgotten, Sophie lurched to her feet and raced out of her room.

"Upstairs!" Calcifer shouted from where he was slaving in the hearth as she sprinted past him and took the stairs two at a time.

"Markl! I'm coming!" she called as she cleared the staircase.

She'd just turned round the corner into the hallway when she slammed face-first into a solid, warm chest. Two arms caught her and kept her from falling as she found herself face-to-face with a pair of liquid blue eyes. A few streaks of raven hair stuck to a forehead glistening with sweat, and his hands shook where they gripped her arms. Howl was breathing harder than she was, and for a split second both simply stared at each other, saying nothing. Without asking, Sophie knew he'd heard the screams as well.

"Come on." She croaked and grabbed his hand, leading him with her to Markl's door.

"Markl!" She called as she shoved the door open with one hand, dragging Howl with her into the room. She surveyed the normal clutter of toys and books scattered across the floor. A row of tin soldiers aimed to fire on the writing desk, and a stuffed bear stood guard on the empty bed. Hundreds of pieces of glass from where the far windows had shattered caught Sophie's eye. In the corner, surrounded by the reflective pieces, Markl sat huddled in a ball.

Sophie dropped Howl's hand only to lurch towards the boy. Disregarding the glass, she knelt beside him and rubbed his back.

"Markl? Markl, say something!"

The little boy whimpered, and looked up with teary eyes. "I…I cut my hand…on t-the glass, Sophie. I'm s-sorry…"

"Shhh, shhh." Sophie crooned as she cuddled him in to her.

"Sophie, _be careful_." Howl, who seemed to have found his voice, reached out his hand from where he stood outside of the window mess. Sophie looked up, and instantly gauged that she couldn't reach him from where she sat with Markl in the corner. The poor boy didn't look ready to move, and she wasn't sure she could lift him herself without stumbling. She was just about to ask Howl to come get Markl from her when he stepped across the glass and lifted them both up from the floor. Sophie gasped and clutched Markl tighter, but there was no need – Howl held them both safely against him as he maneuvered across the room to the bed. He gently lowered Sophie to the edge of the mattress, and briefly their faces were inches apart. His eyes on hers were like a hot flame in Sophie's stomach, and she quickly looked to down to assess the boy.

"Let me have a look at your hand." Shakily, he reached up to show her the wound. Across his left palm, the glass had rendered a thin, crimson slash – long, but not very deep. Sophie exhaled in relief. "It's not bad – Howl, could you get me some bandages and the pouch of poultice from the bathroom cupboard?"  
"Yes." He answered immediately, and in seconds he'd returned with the items.

"Don't worry Markl – it won't sting a bit, and in a couple days your hand will be good as new." Sophie soothed as she wiped herbal paste across the gash.

"I hope so." The boy murmured. Then, looking up, he hugged her tight with his free arm. "Thank you so much, Sophie! You're amazing!" Sophie giggled, embarrassed at his high praise. She grabbed the bandages and began wrapping up the hand from wrist to fingers while his curly brown head came to rest on her shoulder. Occasionally, Sophie would glance up from her wrapping and find Howl's eyes transfixed on her. Each time, she'd lose her concentration and have to rewrap back over the hand, making the task take longer than necessary. Within seconds of each incident, however, her eyes would somehow find their way back up to his, and she'd have to once again fix a bad wrapping. Finally, Sophie pinned the bandage in place with a hairpin and the deed was done. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she could no longer hear lightning crackling outside, and Markl's head lolled on her shoulder, sound asleep. Only the pit-pattering of rain on the wooden floor broken the stillness of the night as she cautiously lifted him up and turned to Howl.

"I don't think he should sleep in here with all that glass over there and the window open." She looked up beseechingly. Howl smirked.

"Hold on one moment." he said quietly, and sauntered over to the window. With a slow, steady wave of his hand, the fragments flew up from the ground and, one by one, realigned themselves into two perfectly sealed windows, locked tight. A puddle of rainwater on the floor was the only evidence of any incident. Sophie raised her eyebrows, impressed despite herself.

After tucking Markl in, Howl held the door as they both walked out. As soon as the bolt slid shut behind them, Sophie leaned heavily on the wall and tilted her head back, letting out a heavy breath.

"Hey, you okay?" Howl asked. He sounded concerned. Sophie looked over at him and smiled at his appearance.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she reached up to affectionately brush his sticky bangs off of his forehead, "but you're quite a sight."

She dropped her hand as her grin faded. "I'm so sorry Howl, for yelling at you this morning."

"Sophie– " he began.

"No, please let me finish. I'm sorry I yelled – I am. But I…"

She sniffed, suddenly rushed with emotion at what she was about to profess.

"But I _am _human, Howl. I'm perhaps not as delicate or refined as the girls you've loved in the past, but I will never be as enduring as a wizard, or a witch. I…" her voice quavered, "I don't completely fit to you, in a sense. I'm weaker – physically." To show him, she reached out and grasped his hand. She squeezed as hard as she could. Howl stared at their hands entwined, but never flinched

"See? You can hardly even feel that, can you?"

"Nope – not even a little." Howl smiled and took her other hand before she could pull away.

Sophie's palms began to sweat. Out all of the responses she'd anticipated him having, amusement was not one of them. Embarrassed, she tried to pull away again.

"Um, Howl?"

"Yes?" He asked as he took a step closer, backing her against the wall. Sophie, to her complete mortification, felt herself begin to quiver at his close proximity. She began talking marginally faster, as she was prone to when backed into a corner by an incredibly attractive wizard.

"Well what you did to Markl's window, I would greatly appreciate it if you did that to mine. The glass broke about an hour ago and I don't know how to fix it but…" She paused when Howl didn't look up yet, then continued hurriedly. "Not that I couldn't fix it myself – I could! I would just need you to tell me where I could find a board to cover the opening, a hammer too, and some – "

At that second, Howl raised his eyes to hers and kissed her soundly, effectively ending the sentence for her. He gathered both of her wrists into one hand, while the other captured her face, cradling her jaw. His body pressed against hers urgently, pinning her where she was. For a split second, Sophie fought him. But then his tongue darted between her teeth, and she lost all thought. Her protest became a heady moan as his silky hair tangled with hers and his lips moved slowly against hers. After only a few seconds, he pulled away. Sophie's eyelids fluttered open to glimpse the strands of hair tangled between them; silver over black, like the moon on the back of a raven.

"You're the strongest person I've ever known." Howl said hoarsely. "You keep me rooted to the earth, Sophie. You're sturdy and warm and brave – everything I want to be."

"But, you said…" Sophie began.

"I know what I said, and I was wrong. _So_ wrong," Howl stroked her cheek emphatically. "You saved Markl while I stood staring. And you've already saved me once before." He cracked a smile when she did, remembering. "I can't believe that I nearly forgot that. I won't again, I promise."

Sophie saw a thought suddenly occur to him. He backed away from her, leaving only his hand outstretched. "Let's go."

"Go?" Sophie asked, puzzled.

Howl only gave a mischievous smile before flying them both down the hallway, and through a gilded door. Then he very, very gently set her down upon his bed.

"I don't want the strongest person in the house to be away from me if that storm comes back." He winked.

For a moment Sophie only stared at him, thunderstruck. Then she jumped up and raced straight into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his shoulder, so that he wouldn't see the tears of gratitude glistening in her eyes. She had chosen well this man whom she was to spend the rest of her life with. No matter their differences in opinion, upbringing, even height – he had managed to convince her that she was the most important person in his world. A verity that she would not soon forget.

Late in the night, Howl rolled over, starting awake when he ran straight into Sophie. He snorted as he looked at her. Clad from the neck down in a Victorian night gown, she looked every inch a proper lady. However, she slept in a most undignified manner - on her stomach with her limbs splayed all across the bed, taking up most of its expanse. One arm was flung across Howl's waist, while her leg had become hooked across his calves, successfully trapping him beside her. Her face was pressed against his chest, and he could feel her warm snuffling breaths warming his shirt. Chuckling to himself at the absurd mix of vulnerability and dignity that lay beside him, Howl couldn't remember ever being happier. In fact, he never had been.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just putting this page up so that fanfiction will record the total length of my story. Please disregard - and thanks for reading my fanfic! :)**

**- Alison Ocean**


End file.
